


The Darkness of Silence

by littlehuntress



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, End of the World, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, deaf and blind, epidemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day the whole word went deaf and blind. Arthur and Eames find a way to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness of Silence

He feels touch-starved, desperate and frantic. Their kisses lack any finesse, but it doesn't matter, because this moment right here, their searching hands and bodies are the last lifeline in the entire universe. Eames might not be able to hear or see because of the epidemic, but he can smell, and taste and feel and he's full of _Arthur, Arthur, Arthur._

In the darkness, in the void, they can meet. Hold on to each other inside his bedroom until everything passes. 

Mayhem. Rabid dogs. Outside people are lost. 

But for all he cares, the world can already go to hell.


End file.
